bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 502 (The Clown Boy)
Plot Molly and Gil met a strange character on their way to school. Story (One clear morning, Molly and Gil were on their way to school.) *Gil: "Molly, did you know Mr Grouper is bringing his kids to school today?" *Molly: "Oh. Today is Bring Your Child to Work Day." *Gil: "Really? Awesome! I can't wait to--" (Gil stops and looks back to see a circus tent. Molly comes back.) *Molly: "Gil, what are you doing? Come on." *Gil: "Molly, look there. A circus tent." (The children go to check out the tent, and inside they saw a boy about their height. They noticed his features; his marshmallow white skin; his dark teal hair worn like Deema's, except it's spikey and smaller; a red honking nose; purple eyes; a blue shirt; red tail.) *Gil: "Woah. Look at that boy." *Molly: "He juggles so well. Let's go talk to him." (The kids approach the clown.) *Gil: "Hello!" (This startles the clown as he drops his objects.) *Gil: "Woah! Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." *Molly: "We just saw how you were juggling, and it looked cool." (The clown goes to gather his stuff and leaves.) *Gil: "Hey! Where are you going? We're talking to you!" *Molly: "Gil, come back! We'll check on him later." *Gil: "We gotta tell everybody about this." (The kids left the tent and continued on to school. In the classroom, the other kids were at their seats.) *Deema, Goby, Oona, Nonny: "Good morning, Mr Grouper." *Mr Grouper: "Good morning, everyone." *Gil: "Hey everyone!" *Molly: "Guess what we just saw?" *Deema: "Let me guess...is it a pony?" *Molly: "No." *Goby: "Is it a cow?" *Molly (giggles): "No." *Oona: "Ooh! Is it a mime?" *Gil: "Oh, no. We just met a clown." *Everyone: "Oooh." *Oona: "What's his name?" *Gil: "His...? Well...we don't know. We tried talking to him, but he doesn't say a word." *Deema: "Is he a mime?" *Gil: "No, he's a clown." *Molly: "And he's sort of trying to hide from us." *Mr Grouper: "Oh, really? Well, maybe he's just not used to talking to new people." *Nonny: "He could be shy." *Oona: "Ohhh." *Mr Grouper: "Guys, does anyone want to meet my children?" *Guppies: "Yes!" (Kelly, a pink fish, and Joshie, an orange fish, comes in.) *Kelly: "I'm Kelly." *Joshie: "And I'm Joshie." *Guppies: "Hello, Joshie and Kelly." *Mr Grouper: "Why don't you guys play for a while---" (A knocking sound was heard at the door. Mr Grouper goes to open it, and the clown boy comes in.) *Gil: "Hey, it's you, again." *Mr Grouper: "Hello. I'm Mr Grouper." *Molly: "I'm Molly." *Gil: "Gil." *Deema: "Deema." *Goby: "Goby." *Oona: "Oona." *Nonny: "Nonny." *Bubble Puppy: "Arf!" *Gil: "And this is Bubble Puppy." *Mr Grouper: "What's your name?" (The boy backs off and tries to hide.) *Clown Boy (whispering): "Umm...I'm Joker..." (Silence.) *Deema: "What?" *Molly: "Sorry. What did you say?" *Joker (squeaking): "It's Joker..." *Goby: "What?" *Oona: "What did he say?" *Gil: "Did you say Poker?" *Nonny: "He said his name is Joker." *Guppies: "Ohh." *Goby: "Hey there, Joker." *Joshie: "Woah, a clown!" *Kelly: "Awesome!" *Mr Grouper: "Woah, woah, woah! Hang on there, kids! I don't think Joker feels comfortable around people he doesn't know. I think we should give him time to open up. And what I mean by that is we should try to help him to feel comfortable around others, because we're complete strangers to him." *Kids: "Oh..." *Mr Grouper: "Right now, it's playtime." *Kids: "Yay!" (The kids go to play around with toys. Oona stays behind and holds Joker's hand.) *Oona: "Come with me, Joker. Let's play together." *Gil: "Hey, I want Joker to play with me and Goby!" *Oona: "Gil, Mr Grouper said that we have to help Joker get comfortable around us. We are complete strangers to him." *Gil: "Okay, fine. Maybe he can play with us later." *Oona: "Gil, it takes time for shy people to get used to others." *Gil: "Yeah, I know." (Gil goes back with Goby. Oona and Joker approach the table when Molly and Kelly came by.) *Kelly: "Hi Oona." *Molly: "Are you and Joker having fun together?" *Oona: "We sure are." (Joker was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Being around girls make him feel a lot shyer.) *Molly: "What's the matter, Joker?" (Joker's face reddens and tries to hide it.) *Kelly: "Molly, you made him blush!" *Molly: "So?" *Kelly: "It's so CUTE!" (Joker's face redden harder, and even cracks a small smile.) *Oona: "Okay, girls! Now can I have some time alone with Joker?" *Kelly: "Why not. Come on, Molly." *Molly: "Right behind you, Kelly!" (Kelly and Molly swam off.) *Oona: "Okay, Joker. Now that there's no one else around us, why don't we talk while, uhh...play with blocks?" (The clown agrees and follows her to the blocks.) *Oona: "So, Joker, I want to ask you something. Do you somehow behave differently when you're around familiar people?" (The clown was even too shy to speak.) *Oona: "Don't be shy, Joker. You can say it. You're only talking to me." (At this moment, Joshie comes over.) *Joshie: "Hey Oona, how are you with Joker?" *Oona: "Well, I'm in the middle of talking with him. I tried asking him something, but he won't say anything." *Joshie: "Well, maybe try to get him to show us what he can do. Maybe it's something he's good at." *Oona: "So, Joker, what are you good at?" (The clown hesitats before he speaks.) *Joker: "Um...I'm good at juggling..." *Oona: "Juggling?" *Deema: "You know how to juggle?" *Molly: "Can we watch?" *Gil: "Yeah, I bet juggling is awesome." *Goby: "Ooh, I wanna see him juggle?" *Kelly: "Come on, let's see you do it!" *Joshie: "Wait, guys. I don't think he looks comfortable when he's performing in front of others." *Kelly: "Ugh, shy people are just so boring!" *Oona: "Don't say that! It's not true once you get to know them! They're actually good friends to have." *Kelly: "What?" *Mr Grouper: "You know, Kelly, I've met some other teachers in other schools. Some have shy students in their classes, and they tend to like them, and you know why?" *Kelly: "Why?" *Mr Grouper: "Because they're well-behaved and don't get in trouble often. So, Joker, wanna show us you juggling?" (Instead of speaking, the clown nods.) *Gil: "Yes! I can't wait to see it!"